


One Little Problem [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Brotp, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Krem and Bull's banter :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Little Problem [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Little Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645261) by [JoAsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/One%20Little%20Problem.mp3) | 3:52 | 3.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-little-problem) |  |   
  
### Music

_Empress of Fire (feat. Elizaveta & Nick Stoubis)_ by Raney Shockne

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
